Revelation Zero, Part 2/Transcript/Raw
627 00:42:14,767 --> 00:42:17,836 You have to at least let me pay for your coffee. 628 00:42:17,836 --> 00:42:19,438 It's okay. 629 00:42:19,438 --> 00:42:23,008 Uh, I didn't have any plans anyway. 630 00:42:24,678 --> 00:42:26,478 I mean, it's not like he's scary or anything. 631 00:42:26,478 --> 00:42:29,515 - I... I just feel better if you're here. - I'll be right here if you need me. 632 00:42:29,515 --> 00:42:30,916 Great. 633 00:42:30,916 --> 00:42:34,186 Oh, and can you see if you can get the change in pennies? 634 00:42:41,261 --> 00:42:43,662 Can I buy you a cup of coffee? 635 00:42:43,662 --> 00:42:47,266 That's all right. I'm getting one to go. 636 00:42:47,266 --> 00:42:51,770 Why don't you tell me what upset you earlier? 637 00:42:55,008 --> 00:42:59,211 In my flash-forward, I was underwater. 638 00:43:01,681 --> 00:43:03,716 Someone was drowning me. 639 00:43:03,716 --> 00:43:05,517 And in the end, 640 00:43:05,517 --> 00:43:08,487 I was dead. 641 00:43:08,487 --> 00:43:12,725 People ask me all the time to interpret what they saw, 642 00:43:12,725 --> 00:43:14,893 and I can't. 643 00:43:14,893 --> 00:43:19,064 Ultimately, interpretation is your responsibility. 644 00:43:19,064 --> 00:43:22,000 How could my drowning be good? 645 00:43:22,000 --> 00:43:24,903 What if you were being baptized? Wouldn't that be a good thing? 646 00:43:24,903 --> 00:43:27,573 - But then why was I struggling? - I'm sorry to say 647 00:43:27,573 --> 00:43:29,508 I've dropped more than one person 648 00:43:29,508 --> 00:43:32,277 in a full-immersion baptism... 649 00:43:32,277 --> 00:43:34,847 water gets up their nose. They freak out, slip away. 650 00:43:34,847 --> 00:43:37,516 - But I died. - Or fainted. 651 00:43:37,516 --> 00:43:40,586 My point here is that these visions are just a snapshot. 652 00:43:40,586 --> 00:43:42,488 You only see a small portion. 653 00:43:42,488 --> 00:43:44,490 Think of Jesus and his sacrifice. 654 00:43:44,490 --> 00:43:46,625 To his disciples, it was a tragedy 655 00:43:46,625 --> 00:43:49,261 because they couldn't see the bigger picture. 656 00:43:49,261 --> 00:43:53,465 It's a new reality for everyone who came after. 657 00:43:53,465 --> 00:43:55,434 Is that what you think is happening now? 658 00:43:55,434 --> 00:43:59,338 It's not fate versus freewill. 659 00:43:59,338 --> 00:44:02,608 It's fate and freewill. 660 00:44:02,608 --> 00:44:07,045 But hey, I'm just a super religious weirdo dude. 661 00:44:07,045 --> 00:44:10,649 You don't have to believe anything I say. 662 00:44:10,649 --> 00:44:16,922 But every day, God puts something good in your life. 663 00:44:16,922 --> 00:44:19,224 Embrace it... 664 00:44:19,224 --> 00:44:23,595 And let all the other stuff fall away. 665 00:44:25,799 --> 00:44:28,834 The challenge we face 666 00:44:28,834 --> 00:44:31,804 is recognizing that the answers to our most burning questions 667 00:44:31,804 --> 00:44:34,840 may be right in front of us. 668 00:44:49,122 --> 00:44:51,757 You sure you don't want to try our tofurky soy cheese steak? 669 00:44:51,757 --> 00:44:53,959 It's on special. 670 00:44:53,959 --> 00:44:58,063 I'm positive. I really wish I could have been more help to you, 671 00:44:58,063 --> 00:45:00,399 - but since I don't even know what you're looking for... - Me neither. Thanks anyway. 672 00:45:00,399 --> 00:45:03,402 Yeah, no problem. 673 00:45:05,405 --> 00:45:08,841 When did you guys change locations? 674 00:45:08,841 --> 00:45:11,477 About a month ago. We had a fire during the blackout. 675 00:45:11,477 --> 00:45:13,412 Luckily, I got my money 676 00:45:13,412 --> 00:45:17,516 - before the insurance company went broke. - Where was your old location? 677 00:45:20,153 --> 00:45:24,256 Dr. Simcoe, how many electron volts were generated? 678 00:45:24,256 --> 00:45:27,092 It's a number, Dr. Simcoe... 679 00:45:27,092 --> 00:45:29,461 an abstract object. 680 00:45:29,461 --> 00:45:32,464 I can't sacrifice any more lives. 681 00:45:32,464 --> 00:45:34,533 "Sacrifice" is an interesting word. 682 00:45:34,533 --> 00:45:36,702 I appreciate its duality. 683 00:45:36,702 --> 00:45:40,639 It can be used as either a noun or a verb. 684 00:45:40,639 --> 00:45:43,575 One can take action, surrender, or give something up 685 00:45:43,575 --> 00:45:46,011 - for something else. - What... what are you doing? 686 00:45:46,011 --> 00:45:48,480 I, however, prefer the Greek noun form thusia, 687 00:45:48,480 --> 00:45:51,817 to indicate the object itself that is sacrificed... 688 00:45:51,817 --> 00:45:53,318 Meaning one's family... 689 00:45:53,318 --> 00:45:55,954 - Lloyd? - Or the proverbial pound of flesh. 690 00:46:00,960 --> 00:46:03,362 No. No! No! No! No! 691 00:46:03,362 --> 00:46:05,697 Aah! Lloyd! 692 00:46:05,697 --> 00:46:08,033 Tell them what they want, Lloyd! 693 00:46:08,033 --> 00:46:10,602 Just tell... 694 00:46:16,965 --> 00:46:18,699 I'm not saying he's bad. 695 00:46:18,699 --> 00:46:21,969 I just think most religion is a kind of club 696 00:46:21,969 --> 00:46:24,972 designed to keep some people in and some people out. 697 00:46:24,972 --> 00:46:27,542 Well, if it makes you feel better about your life, 698 00:46:27,542 --> 00:46:30,845 - what difference does it make? - Well, I'm glad you're feeling better. 699 00:46:30,845 --> 00:46:34,949 - I just want you to be careful. - You know what? Um, maybe this wasn't the best idea. 700 00:46:34,949 --> 00:46:37,852 You know, even when her medicine's working, 701 00:46:37,852 --> 00:46:40,521 she's... odd, and it's unpredictable. 702 00:46:40,521 --> 00:46:42,490 Hey, I want to hang out. 703 00:46:42,490 --> 00:46:45,593 So there's nothing to be afraid of. 704 00:46:45,593 --> 00:46:46,861 Okay? 705 00:46:47,585 --> 00:46:54,001 All right, but if you want to b stand. 706 00:47:02,344 --> 00:47:04,412 Mom, this is my friend Bryce. 707 00:47:04,412 --> 00:47:06,347 We work together at the hospital. 708 00:47:06,347 --> 00:47:09,784 Don't touch my hair. You'll scare the butterflies away. 709 00:47:09,784 --> 00:47:13,955 So this is the reason for all the pennies? 710 00:47:13,955 --> 00:47:17,158 You brought pennies? 711 00:47:17,158 --> 00:47:19,760 Yeah, I got a bunch today. 712 00:47:23,165 --> 00:47:25,366 You're a doctor? 713 00:47:25,366 --> 00:47:26,500 Yeah. 714 00:47:26,500 --> 00:47:28,703 I've been struck by lightning six times. 715 00:47:28,703 --> 00:47:29,703 Wow. 716 00:47:33,242 --> 00:47:36,644 Can I help with the wall? 717 00:47:36,644 --> 00:47:40,214 Only use the ones marked 1989. 718 00:47:40,214 --> 00:47:42,950 That's the year that Nicole was born. 719 00:47:44,720 --> 00:47:45,786 Nice. 720 00:47:45,786 --> 00:47:48,556 This whole thing is a tribute to her. 721 00:47:50,392 --> 00:47:53,694 You never told me that. 722 00:47:53,694 --> 00:47:55,930 You never asked. 723 00:47:55,930 --> 00:47:58,232 Actually, we were just discussing a question 724 00:47:58,232 --> 00:48:00,167 that's been bothering us... 725 00:48:00,167 --> 00:48:02,937 do you think God caused the flash-forward? 726 00:48:02,937 --> 00:48:05,206 Flash-forward? So what? 727 00:48:05,206 --> 00:48:08,009 People are crying about it. Boohoo. 728 00:48:08,009 --> 00:48:09,777 It's not the end of the world. 729 00:48:09,777 --> 00:48:12,913 I have a hallucination every day. Nobody gives a damn. 730 00:48:12,913 --> 00:48:15,449 And if you want to know about God, 731 00:48:15,449 --> 00:48:19,120 what some people call coincidence... 732 00:48:19,120 --> 00:48:21,922 Is really God at work. 733 00:48:21,922 --> 00:48:25,559 - No, that makes perfect sense. - Found one. 734 00:48:25,559 --> 00:48:27,995 Glue's right there. 735 00:48:29,498 --> 00:48:32,433 Oh, and start the music, will you? 736 00:48:32,433 --> 00:48:33,683 Sure. 737 00:48:47,649 --> 00:48:49,350 Come on, girl. 738 00:48:49,350 --> 00:48:51,485 Show him how it's done. 739 00:48:57,959 --> 00:48:59,860 * what * 740 00:48:59,860 --> 00:49:01,762 * you gonna do? * 741 00:49:01,762 --> 00:49:03,764 * when * 742 00:49:08,637 --> 00:49:12,073 I come bearing gifts. 743 00:49:15,010 --> 00:49:17,545 Your son wears a size 4 shoe. 744 00:49:17,545 --> 00:49:19,647 His physical therapist's name is Joanie. 745 00:49:19,647 --> 00:49:21,515 And finally... 746 00:49:21,515 --> 00:49:24,552 These were taken before the blackout. 747 00:49:24,552 --> 00:49:27,421 We've had your family under surveillance 748 00:49:27,421 --> 00:49:30,191 for quite some time. 749 00:49:30,191 --> 00:49:31,692 Hey. 750 00:49:31,692 --> 00:49:34,695 We got a lead on our missing quantum physicist. 751 00:49:34,695 --> 00:49:37,832 - LAPD and SWAT are backing us up. - Where'd you find 'em? 752 00:49:37,832 --> 00:49:39,501 We tracked the ambulance to a restaurant 753 00:49:39,501 --> 00:49:41,269 that's been abandoned since the blackout. 754 00:49:41,269 --> 00:49:43,805 Infrared's catching four guys inside. 755 00:49:43,805 --> 00:49:45,841 - You want in on the takedown? - Text me the address. 756 00:49:51,046 --> 00:49:53,614 If you care about your son, 757 00:49:53,614 --> 00:49:57,017 you will want to consider your next response very carefully. 758 00:49:57,017 --> 00:49:59,653 How... many... 759 00:49:59,653 --> 00:50:02,690 Electron volts were generated? 760 00:50:09,664 --> 00:50:12,833 CERN can generate up to 500 teraelectron volts. 761 00:50:12,833 --> 00:50:15,136 Am I in the ballpark? 762 00:50:15,136 --> 00:50:18,005 You're... you're thinking too small. 763 00:50:18,005 --> 00:50:21,675 We cracked the Peta-electron volt barrier. 764 00:50:21,675 --> 00:50:27,047 You generated more than a quadrillion electron volts? 765 00:50:35,557 --> 00:50:37,892 Break it down! Go! 766 00:50:37,892 --> 00:50:40,895 And what about tachyonic dark matter? 767 00:50:40,895 --> 00:50:43,864 - Did you find it? - We came close. 768 00:50:46,601 --> 00:50:48,202 We found charge conjugation... 769 00:50:48,202 --> 00:50:53,841 a certain breakdown in time symmetry. 770 00:50:53,841 --> 00:50:55,709 Now take your sides. 771 00:50:55,709 --> 00:50:59,313 - What have we got? What have we got? - Clear here! 772 00:50:59,313 --> 00:51:02,583 Clean this up. Get rid of him. 773 00:51:02,583 --> 00:51:06,654 Take the stairs! Take the stairs! 774 00:51:12,294 --> 00:51:13,894 Bomb! Go! 775 00:51:13,894 --> 00:51:14,644 Go! 776 00:51:26,209 --> 00:51:30,378 The bomb was keyed to 842.3 megahertz. 777 00:51:30,378 --> 00:51:33,081 That's a bureau frequency. 778 00:51:33,081 --> 00:51:34,850 When we came rolling in here, 779 00:51:34,850 --> 00:51:38,887 - our radios triggered the explosive. - That's not your everyday kidnappers. 780 00:51:38,887 --> 00:51:40,956 No. They're sending a clear message... 781 00:51:40,956 --> 00:51:42,490 don't go where you aren't invited. 782 00:51:42,490 --> 00:51:45,193 Don't go to pigeon, Utah. Don't go to Washington, D.C. 783 00:51:45,193 --> 00:51:48,730 But it occurs to me that if Mark saw them 784 00:51:48,730 --> 00:51:52,300 in his vision, they saw him, too. 785 00:51:52,300 --> 00:51:55,570 Beginning on October 6th, 786 00:51:55,570 --> 00:51:58,573 they knew that you and Mark were at the center of this thing. 787 00:51:58,573 --> 00:52:00,542 How they plan on using that knowledge, 788 00:52:00,542 --> 00:52:04,179 that's what we need to be thinking about. 789 00:52:11,787 --> 00:52:15,457 Oh. Hey. You're, uh... 790 00:52:15,457 --> 00:52:18,260 Nicole's friend from this afternoon. 791 00:52:18,260 --> 00:52:20,729 - Bryce. Uh, we work together at the hospital. - Right. 792 00:52:20,729 --> 00:52:23,064 - Is she feeling better? - She's better, actually. 793 00:52:23,064 --> 00:52:25,867 Um, that's... that's the reason that I'm here 794 00:52:25,867 --> 00:52:28,370 to talk to you tonight. Look, she's a great girl, 795 00:52:28,370 --> 00:52:32,307 and this... this whole thing... this... this religion thing... 796 00:52:32,307 --> 00:52:34,576 I'm not quite sure what you're selling here, 797 00:52:34,576 --> 00:52:38,113 - but I just want to make sure she doesn't get hurt. - Well, I'm not sure if you'll believe me, Bryce, 798 00:52:38,113 --> 00:52:40,015 but I'm not selling anything. 799 00:52:40,015 --> 00:52:42,150 I'm just receiving a gift from God 800 00:52:42,150 --> 00:52:44,319 of a vision of myself on April 29th. 801 00:52:44,319 --> 00:52:47,322 What I saw opened me up to the idea that everyone's purpose 802 00:52:47,322 --> 00:52:50,859 is to give and receive love, simple as that. 803 00:52:50,859 --> 00:52:56,464 My job is to give that message to as many people as possible. 804 00:52:56,464 --> 00:52:58,800 No one ever got hurt 805 00:52:58,800 --> 00:53:01,202 getting a little more love into their life. 806 00:53:01,202 --> 00:53:03,305 What are you afraid of? 807 00:53:56,225 --> 00:53:59,394 God has put us in this place, 808 00:53:59,394 --> 00:54:03,131 at this time, to do something! 809 00:54:03,131 --> 00:54:06,368 God is breaking into human history 810 00:54:06,368 --> 00:54:09,237 in a way that's never happened before. 811 00:54:09,237 --> 00:54:15,577 And you-you are right at the center of everything! 812 00:54:22,018 --> 00:54:23,852 Go to hell, Lloyd. 813 00:54:23,852 --> 00:54:26,821 Look, you have every right to hate me, but listen, I don't hate you. 814 00:54:26,821 --> 00:54:29,457 I just wish you were standing behind the eight ball 815 00:54:29,457 --> 00:54:32,394 when I came crashing through. 816 00:56:00,516 --> 00:56:02,984 Hey! Wait. Wait, wait, wait. 817 00:56:02,984 --> 00:56:06,788 Word of advice-next time take the trigger finger. 818 00:56:11,293 --> 00:56:13,995 Let's go! Bring it back! 819 00:56:15,598 --> 00:56:17,599 All right, check the VTL, 820 00:56:17,599 --> 00:56:19,667 see what we got on this guy anyway. 821 00:56:19,667 --> 00:56:22,237 Okay, hold it up right there. 822 00:56:24,507 --> 00:56:26,241 Yeah, right there. 823 00:56:35,551 --> 00:56:38,119 I was afraid this was my only chance. 824 00:56:48,430 --> 00:56:50,698 How the hell did you find us? 825 00:56:50,698 --> 00:56:52,133 You called me. 826 00:56:52,133 --> 00:56:56,771 We were talking on the phone together in our flash-forwards. 827 00:56:59,175 --> 00:57:02,010 Now it's time for you to tell me everything. 828 00:57:06,615 --> 00:57:09,417 The painkiller I gave you should be taking effect. 829 00:57:09,417 --> 00:57:11,352 How are you feeling? 830 00:57:11,352 --> 00:57:13,755 I've been better. 831 00:57:17,760 --> 00:57:21,829 Well, that didn't go quite as well as planned, did it? 832 00:57:21,829 --> 00:57:23,765 I'd give you the finger, 833 00:57:23,765 --> 00:57:26,367 but I'm running out of ones to spare. 834 00:57:26,367 --> 00:57:30,038 I improvised. I had to. We weren't getting any results, 835 00:57:30,038 --> 00:57:33,841 and we needed to direct suspicion away from you. 836 00:57:33,841 --> 00:57:38,346 I think we've accomplished that for tonight, if nothing else. 837 00:57:38,346 --> 00:57:40,348 Forget it. 838 00:57:40,348 --> 00:57:42,817 I'm done being your bitch. 839 00:57:42,817 --> 00:57:44,786 Really? 840 00:57:44,786 --> 00:57:48,323 Then I suppose you won't mind if I have a talk 841 00:57:48,323 --> 00:57:50,625 with the authorities about the man in this video. 842 00:57:53,362 --> 00:57:56,064 As of this moment, the world thinks you and Simcoe 843 00:57:56,064 --> 00:57:57,999 accidentally caused this blackout. 844 00:57:57,999 --> 00:57:59,934 What happens if they find out 845 00:57:59,934 --> 00:58:02,704 you were awake while it happened? 846 00:58:15,376 --> 00:58:17,444 "So we'll go no more a-roving, 847 00:58:17,444 --> 00:58:19,379 so late into the night, 848 00:58:19,379 --> 00:58:22,515 though the heart be still as loving 849 00:58:22,515 --> 00:58:25,585 and the moon be still as bright. 850 00:58:25,585 --> 00:58:29,189 For the sword outwears its sheath, 851 00:58:29,189 --> 00:58:31,324 and the soul wears out the breast, 852 00:58:31,324 --> 00:58:33,827 and the heart must pause to breathe..." 853 00:58:33,827 --> 00:58:36,162 She'll be okay. 854 00:58:36,162 --> 00:58:38,198 We all will. 855 00:58:38,198 --> 00:58:41,501 I can't believe dad is gone. 856 00:58:41,501 --> 00:58:44,137 "We'll go no more a-roving 857 00:58:44,137 --> 00:58:47,140 by the light of the moon." 858 00:58:47,140 --> 00:58:49,909 Okay. Well, I have to take care of the funeral home, 859 00:58:49,909 --> 00:58:53,079 but I'll meet you back at the house. I won't be long. 860 00:58:56,283 --> 00:58:58,251 It's all right. 861 00:58:58,251 --> 00:59:01,154 It's all right. 862 00:59:10,131 --> 00:59:12,799 This isn't the way to the funeral home. 863 00:59:12,799 --> 00:59:15,268 - Oh, you won't be going there, Mr. Campos. - What are you talking about? 864 00:59:15,268 --> 00:59:19,372 I have instructions to deliver you to the Lakeside heliport. 865 00:59:19,372 --> 00:59:23,610 - From there you will be airlifted to your final destination. - I'm in the middle of my father's funeral. 866 00:59:23,610 --> 00:59:27,681 - What the hell is going on? - I don't know. I just drive. 867 00:59:27,681 --> 00:59:31,251 This ticket is yours. My boss will be contacting you. 868 00:59:31,251 --> 00:59:33,019 Go, team. 869 00:59:33,019 --> 00:59:34,921 For Detroit, 870 00:59:34,921 --> 00:59:36,890 second baseman, number 17... 871 00:59:36,890 --> 00:59:39,092 Richie... 872 00:59:43,931 --> 00:59:48,468 I've just about had enough. Who the hell is this? 873 00:59:48,468 --> 00:59:51,337 You don't get to ask questions here. 874 00:59:51,337 --> 00:59:54,040 You've been part of this since you were 13. 875 00:59:54,040 --> 00:59:56,543 We've given you a lot of leeway. 876 00:59:56,543 --> 01:00:00,013 In fact, we haven't asked much of you over the years. 877 01:00:00,013 --> 01:00:03,383 Truth be told, you've had it kind of easy. 878 01:00:03,383 --> 01:00:06,453 So now we want you to do exactly what we say. 879 01:00:06,453 --> 01:00:09,923 Get to your seat. We're running out of time. 880 01:00:09,923 --> 01:00:12,058 Yo, get two beers! 881 01:00:18,432 --> 01:00:19,999 Sit down. 882 01:00:19,999 --> 01:00:23,870 There's a tub of popcorn in front of you. 883 01:00:23,870 --> 01:00:26,706 Start eating. 884 01:00:31,078 --> 01:00:32,912 Yo, beer! 885 01:00:32,912 --> 01:00:35,949 Heads-up! Two. 886 01:00:35,949 --> 01:00:38,051 There's a ring inside the box. 887 01:00:38,051 --> 01:00:40,620 Put it on. 888 01:00:40,620 --> 01:00:43,857 Put it on now. We're running out of time. 889 01:00:43,857 --> 01:00:45,592 Beer here! Sit down! 890 01:00:45,592 --> 01:00:47,761 Whoo! 891 01:00:47,761 --> 01:00:50,263 Fresh peanuts! 892 01:00:50,263 --> 01:00:52,198 Fresh peanuts! 893 01:00:58,939 --> 01:01:00,807 Attention, please. 894 01:01:00,807 --> 01:01:03,343 Now batting for Daniels... number 9... 895 01:01:38,212 --> 01:01:40,180 Yeah? 896 01:01:40,180 --> 01:01:44,284 Now listen to my instructions. Walk into the nearest tunnel. 897 01:02:12,112 --> 01:02:13,780 Hello, son. 898 01:02:13,780 --> 01:02:15,982 What the hell is going on? 899 01:02:15,982 --> 01:02:19,285 Give me the ring back. 900 01:02:24,158 --> 01:02:26,259 Follow me. 901 01:02:42,610 --> 01:02:45,778 Mr. Campos? I need you in bed, please. 902 01:02:45,778 --> 01:02:46,778 Now. 903 01:02:53,621 --> 01:02:55,989 Do you know how often I hear that? 904 01:02:55,989 --> 01:02:57,957 Uh-huh. Sit. 905 01:02:57,957 --> 01:03:01,694 What's taking so long? I was ready to leave six hours ago. 906 01:03:01,694 --> 01:03:03,496 You came in with a concussion, 907 01:03:03,496 --> 01:03:05,865 so we needed to keep you in for observation. 908 01:03:05,865 --> 01:03:08,101 Oh, Betty. I never knew you cared. 909 01:03:10,004 --> 01:03:11,804 My pediatrician growing up. 910 01:03:11,804 --> 01:03:14,073 You remind me of her. 911 01:03:14,073 --> 01:03:17,543 - I had such a crush. - Ready, sport? 912 01:03:17,543 --> 01:03:20,079 Got your prescription filled at the pharmacy. 913 01:03:20,079 --> 01:03:22,181 Make sure you take all the doses. 914 01:03:22,181 --> 01:03:24,284 I do not need you as a bounce back. 915 01:03:24,284 --> 01:03:26,052 Mm. Yes, Betty. 916 01:03:26,052 --> 01:03:27,987 He is all yours. 917 01:03:27,987 --> 01:03:29,856 Hallelujah. 918 01:03:29,856 --> 01:03:33,826 The sheets are scratchy. The food is vile. 919 01:03:33,826 --> 01:03:36,429 I don't like people watching me sleep. 920 01:03:36,429 --> 01:03:38,197 Is all this really necessary? 921 01:03:38,197 --> 01:03:41,334 You were kidnapped and tortured. It's for your own protection. 922 01:03:41,334 --> 01:03:44,370 Well, with all due respect, I can protect myself. 923 01:03:44,370 --> 01:03:47,540 With all due respect, you can't. 924 01:03:47,540 --> 01:03:49,542 You are officially and indefinitely detained 925 01:03:49,542 --> 01:03:52,111 under investigation by the WMD Directorate 926 01:03:52,111 --> 01:03:54,647 within the FBI's national security branch. 927 01:03:54,647 --> 01:03:56,549 I volunteered my services. 928 01:03:56,549 --> 01:03:59,285 And we appreciate that, but from now on, 929 01:03:59,285 --> 01:04:01,955 we own you. 930 01:04:01,955 --> 01:04:04,390 Am I under arrest? 931 01:04:04,390 --> 01:04:06,893 I don't know. Have you broken any laws? 932 01:04:06,893 --> 01:04:08,294 Not unless it's illegal to be kidnapped 933 01:04:08,294 --> 01:04:11,030 in front of your own son, beaten half to death and held captive for a week, no. 934 01:04:11,030 --> 01:04:13,900 Well, I gotta hand it to him... 935 01:04:13,900 --> 01:04:15,902 - he found them. - I've already told the other agents 936 01:04:15,902 --> 01:04:18,004 - everything I could remember. - The guy's a loose cannon. 937 01:04:18,004 --> 01:04:20,039 Loose cannon or not, Mark managed to do 938 01:04:20,039 --> 01:04:22,041 what the rest of us couldn't... on his own. 939 01:04:22,041 --> 01:04:24,677 Janis is bringing Campos back here from the hospital. 940 01:04:24,677 --> 01:04:26,980 When she does, we need to start double-teaming these two, 941 01:04:26,980 --> 01:04:31,084 - then compare their stories. - I know I'm supposed to feel pity for you, Mr. Simcoe, 942 01:04:31,084 --> 01:04:33,152 but considering the circumstances, excuse me if I don't. 943 01:04:33,152 --> 01:04:38,145 You've known all this time there was gonna be another blackout. Why didn't you step forward? 944 01:04:38,145 --> 01:04:39,595 I don't know what you want me to tell you, Agent Benford. 945 01:04:39,595 --> 01:04:45,264 Let's start with the truth. How about this 20 million people died, 946 01:04:45,264 --> 01:04:48,067 possibly precipitated by something I did. 947 01:04:48,067 --> 01:04:51,504 I have a vision in which a drunk man tells me 948 01:04:51,504 --> 01:04:53,406 another blackout is coming... 949 01:04:53,406 --> 01:04:57,143 no further information, no context, no substantiation. 950 01:04:57,143 --> 01:04:59,045 Now you tell me... under the circumstances, 951 01:04:59,045 --> 01:05:02,982 - what do you expect me to do? - How about contact the authorities, 952 01:05:02,982 --> 01:05:04,851 give 'em a little heads-up? 953 01:05:04,851 --> 01:05:06,886 What, like you did? 954 01:05:06,886 --> 01:05:09,822 Why didn't you come in here and tell your colleagues there was gonna be another blackout? 955 01:05:09,822 --> 01:05:12,625 We're talking about you here. 956 01:05:12,625 --> 01:05:17,230 - Fine. - April 29th the day of our visions... 957 01:05:17,230 --> 01:05:20,933 You called me, and considering where you were, 958 01:05:20,933 --> 01:05:23,870 you had to have had a damn good reason. 959 01:05:23,870 --> 01:05:26,205 I need to know your side of things, 960 01:05:26,205 --> 01:05:29,242 and right now you're not telling me everything. 961 01:05:29,242 --> 01:05:32,245 In fact, you're not telling me anything. 962 01:05:32,245 --> 01:05:34,647 And no, technically you're not under arrest right now. 963 01:05:34,647 --> 01:05:36,883 Oh, good. Can I go then? 964 01:05:36,883 --> 01:05:39,385 The day's not over yet. 965 01:05:39,385 --> 01:05:41,387 When can I see Lloyd? 966 01:05:41,387 --> 01:05:43,256 I need to talk to him alone. 967 01:05:43,256 --> 01:05:45,291 Are you just not listening to me? 968 01:05:45,291 --> 01:05:47,293 You're not doing anything alone. 969 01:05:47,293 --> 01:05:49,328 He'll be in debriefings all day. 970 01:05:49,328 --> 01:05:51,831 Well, can I go home first, at least? 971 01:05:51,831 --> 01:05:53,900 Dude, you live in a hotel. 972 01:05:53,900 --> 01:05:55,468 It's got this amazing shower, 973 01:05:55,468 --> 01:05:58,404 - and it sprays water on you in all directions. - Oh, you have got... 974 01:05:58,404 --> 01:06:02,875 And the towels... white, fluffy, warm. 975 01:06:02,875 --> 01:06:04,844 Are you serious? 976 01:06:04,844 --> 01:06:07,747 Does that crap actually work on women? 977 01:06:07,747 --> 01:06:10,349 My attempt is not to seduce but to disarm, 978 01:06:10,349 --> 01:06:12,285 in the physic sense. Oh. 979 01:06:12,285 --> 01:06:14,720 An unstable element transforms. 980 01:06:14,720 --> 01:06:18,558 Huh. I find that people are a little bit more honest 981 01:06:18,558 --> 01:06:21,327 when you... disarm them. 982 01:06:23,664 --> 01:06:25,598 What's going on? 983 01:06:25,598 --> 01:06:27,467 I don't know. Something's weird... 984 01:06:27,467 --> 01:06:30,303 - Something weird. - Want some water or something? 985 01:06:30,303 --> 01:06:32,138 No, I'm okay. 986 01:06:32,138 --> 01:06:34,474 I'm okay. 987 01:06:34,474 --> 01:06:36,142 You're definitely not okay. 988 01:06:36,142 --> 01:06:38,444 Penicillin. 989 01:06:38,444 --> 01:06:40,346 - You're allergic? - Yeah. 990 01:06:40,346 --> 01:06:42,815 - Okay. Help! - Anaphylactic... 991 01:06:42,815 --> 01:06:46,285 Help! Okay. Hold on. Hold on. 992 01:07:08,360 --> 01:07:11,062 Royal Toronto flight 67 from London 993 01:07:11,062 --> 01:07:15,066 is now arriving at gate 122. 994 01:07:15,066 --> 01:07:17,135 Royal Toronto... 995 01:07:17,135 --> 01:07:18,870 Really? 996 01:07:18,870 --> 01:07:21,472 - Wow. - Did you really think 997 01:07:21,472 --> 01:07:24,175 you could leave the country without being noticed? 998 01:07:24,175 --> 01:07:27,211 "Country" is such a loose term. It's Canada. 999 01:07:27,211 --> 01:07:30,515 - Let's go. - Where are we going? 1000 01:07:30,515 --> 01:07:32,784 Gate D-12. They're holding a flight back to L.A. 1001 01:07:32,784 --> 01:07:35,520 Look, I'm tried of being told what to do, 1002 01:07:35,520 --> 01:07:37,989 - when to do it, being... - Being treated like a criminal? Get used to it. 1003 01:07:37,989 --> 01:07:40,024 You can't make me go with you. 1004 01:07:40,024 --> 01:07:43,227 Yeah, you're right. I can't. But they can. 1005 01:07:43,227 --> 01:07:45,797 You see how long that line is? 1006 01:07:48,801 --> 01:07:52,503 24 hours in Toronto. That's all I ask. 1007 01:07:52,503 --> 01:07:55,039 Come on. Look, I'm sorry about earlier. 1008 01:07:55,039 --> 01:07:56,674 Really I am, but it's important that I'm here. 1009 01:07:56,674 --> 01:07:58,609 More important than the global blackout? 1010 01:07:58,609 --> 01:08:01,813 - Game over, Simon. - There's some personal stuff going on with my family. 1011 01:08:01,813 --> 01:08:04,449 It's... it's important. There's some things going on. 1012 01:08:04,449 --> 01:08:06,851 Listen, I'm really sorry your sister ran away. 1013 01:08:06,851 --> 01:08:09,554 - I am. But we can't just let you leave. - How do you know about Annabelle? 1014 01:08:09,554 --> 01:08:12,957 Police reports. Your mom's been writing to her 1015 01:08:12,957 --> 01:08:15,493 in the personals section of "The Globe and Mail." 1016 01:08:15,493 --> 01:08:17,862 You're not the only one who's good at their job. 1017 01:08:17,862 --> 01:08:21,499 I said I would be here to help find her. 1018 01:08:24,803 --> 01:08:27,605 Please. It's important. 1019 01:08:33,779 --> 01:08:35,646 Wedeck. 1020 01:08:35,646 --> 01:08:38,916 - It's Janis, sir. I've got him. - Good. Now you get that squirrelly SOB. 1021 01:08:38,916 --> 01:08:42,387 - Back here asap. - Actually, I'd like to take a beat on that. 1022 01:08:42,387 --> 01:08:45,690 - I'm listening. - Well, he says he's here because of his sister, 1023 01:08:45,690 --> 01:08:49,293 but I think there's more to it than that. 1024 01:08:49,293 --> 01:08:52,463 This is just a hunch, but can I take 24 hours to play it out? 1025 01:08:52,463 --> 01:08:55,099 I'll give you the night, but you make damn sure 1026 01:08:55,099 --> 01:08:57,568 you put a leash on that dog. Do you hear me? 1027 01:08:57,568 --> 01:09:00,505 Yes. Good. 1028 01:09:02,441 --> 01:09:04,308 - It's too tight. - Oh, boohoo. 1029 01:09:04,308 --> 01:09:08,513 - It's uncomfortable. - Yeah, go further than 100 feet from me, 1030 01:09:08,513 --> 01:09:10,915 and I'll show you uncomfortable. 1031 01:09:10,915 --> 01:09:14,118 Okay, hurry up. Put your clothes on before I change my mind. 1032 01:09:14,118 --> 01:09:16,387 You police types-all about power and intimidation. 1033 01:09:16,387 --> 01:09:18,689 I could have done this with my trousers on, you know. 1034 01:09:18,689 --> 01:09:21,092 Yeah, well, my intent was to destabilize... 1035 01:09:21,092 --> 01:09:23,227 In the physics sense. 1036 01:09:24,196 --> 01:09:27,031 Hurry up. 1037 01:09:29,368 --> 01:09:31,302 - Baby! Oh, my God! - Hey. 1038 01:09:31,302 --> 01:09:33,905 - What's new? - Oh, I'm okay. I'm okay. 1039 01:09:33,905 --> 01:09:36,741 - You look awful. Yes, I'm all right. - Mom, this is my friend Janis. 1040 01:09:36,741 --> 01:09:40,945 - Hello. Janis, these are my brothers Graham, Adam. - What's happening? 1041 01:09:40,945 --> 01:09:44,082 - You all right, man? - Yeah, I'm good. Good to see you. 1042 01:09:44,082 --> 01:09:46,417 - All right, movie star. - You should see the other guy. 1043 01:09:46,417 --> 01:09:49,654 I was so proud to learn that Simon had joined the FBI. 1044 01:09:49,654 --> 01:09:52,490 - I expect he's been very helpful. - Yeah, he's been very helpful. 1045 01:09:53,859 --> 01:09:55,660 Hello? 1046 01:09:55,660 --> 01:10:00,264 Not now. Reporters... still calling every day. 1047 01:10:00,264 --> 01:10:02,667 They camped out on the lawn after the press conference. 1048 01:10:02,667 --> 01:10:07,004 My Simon... such a celebrity? So, are you a secretary? 1049 01:10:07,004 --> 01:10:07,754 No. 1050 01:10:09,741 --> 01:10:11,843 More of, uh, an associate, mom. 1051 01:10:11,843 --> 01:10:15,513 After their father died, Annabelle was in shock. 1052 01:10:15,513 --> 01:10:17,949 A few days later, the blackout hit. 1053 01:10:17,949 --> 01:10:21,819 She left a note..."too much sadness at home" 1054 01:10:21,819 --> 01:10:23,888 drove her away... 1055 01:10:23,888 --> 01:10:26,190 I drove her away. 1056 01:10:26,190 --> 01:10:27,925 That's not true. 1057 01:10:27,925 --> 01:10:30,261 - Don't be so magniloquent. - I don't understand 1058 01:10:30,261 --> 01:10:32,997 half of what he says, but he is a love... 1059 01:10:32,997 --> 01:10:34,966 always looked out for his baby sister, 1060 01:10:34,966 --> 01:10:37,702 comes home every month to help us look for her. 1061 01:10:37,702 --> 01:10:40,238 Were you close? 1062 01:10:40,238 --> 01:10:42,373 Yeah. 1063 01:10:42,373 --> 01:10:43,941 She's only 15. 1064 01:10:43,941 --> 01:10:47,311 I'm gonna have a quick shower before we head out. 1065 01:11:03,195 --> 01:11:04,996 Cool rocks. 1066 01:11:04,996 --> 01:11:06,898 There's a story behind them. 1067 01:11:06,898 --> 01:11:09,834 He had a hard time when we first moved here. 1068 01:11:09,834 --> 01:11:12,737 He was small for his age, and the neighborhood boys 1069 01:11:12,737 --> 01:11:14,872 used to pick on him because of his accent. 1070 01:11:14,872 --> 01:11:17,508 Well, he was older. He never lost it. 1071 01:11:17,508 --> 01:11:20,711 And one day, they cornered him in the alley 1072 01:11:20,711 --> 01:11:23,548 and beat him up bad. The head bully went to Sunday school 1073 01:11:23,548 --> 01:11:26,484 'round the corner. Simon marched right into the church 1074 01:11:26,484 --> 01:11:28,452 and smashed the back of the kid's head 1075 01:11:28,452 --> 01:11:31,789 with a superman lunch box. He'd filled it with them rocks, 1076 01:11:31,789 --> 01:11:33,624 knocked the bully out cold. 1077 01:11:33,624 --> 01:11:36,694 - Those boys never bothered him again. - Yeah, I'll bet they didn't. 1078 01:11:36,694 --> 01:11:39,430 Simon's always been a bit of an alien in this family... 1079 01:11:39,430 --> 01:11:41,899 smarter than all of us, different. 1080 01:11:44,136 --> 01:11:47,104 Bone trait that tells me he's definitely my son... 1081 01:11:52,044 --> 01:11:53,644 Damn it. 1082 01:11:53,644 --> 01:11:57,448 That boy never lets anyone push him around. 1083 01:11:57,448 --> 01:11:59,750 He always gets even. 1084 01:12:18,003 --> 01:12:19,937 Phillip? 1085 01:12:19,937 --> 01:12:21,839 It's me, Simon. 1086 01:12:21,839 --> 01:12:24,242 I know you're there. 1087 01:12:24,242 --> 01:12:27,111 I brought some sardines for Samantha 1088 01:12:27,111 --> 01:12:29,914 from that fish market she likes. 1089 01:12:31,783 --> 01:12:34,619 I also have a first-press 78 1090 01:12:34,619 --> 01:12:37,655 of "dark was the night, cold was the ground." 1091 01:12:37,655 --> 01:12:40,891 It's blind Willie Johnson, Phillip. 1092 01:12:49,067 --> 01:12:51,002 Simon Campos. 1093 01:12:51,002 --> 01:12:53,504 Where the hell did you find a first-press 78? 1094 01:12:53,504 --> 01:12:54,504 Hey? 1095 01:13:05,917 --> 01:13:08,352 You know, this song was, uh, sent into space 1096 01:13:08,352 --> 01:13:10,321 on the "Voyager" spacecraft? 1097 01:13:10,321 --> 01:13:13,257 If extraterrestrials have actually listened to it, 1098 01:13:13,257 --> 01:13:15,860 they're gonna think we're a lot cooler 1099 01:13:15,860 --> 01:13:17,728 than we really are. 1100 01:13:17,728 --> 01:13:20,564 Why are you here, Simon? 1101 01:13:25,070 --> 01:13:28,572 I see the welsh archers have moved into their flanking position. 1102 01:13:28,572 --> 01:13:32,476 Has Henry made his speech yet? 1103 01:13:32,476 --> 01:13:34,345 Oh, yeah. 1104 01:13:34,345 --> 01:13:37,648 "This story the good man shall teach his son, 1105 01:13:37,648 --> 01:13:41,519 and crispin crispian shall ne'er go by 1106 01:13:41,519 --> 01:13:44,488 from this day to the ending of the world. 1107 01:13:44,488 --> 01:13:49,493 But we in it...we few, we happy few..." "We few, we happy few, we band..." 1108 01:13:49,493 --> 01:13:52,863 "We band of brothers." 1109 01:13:52,863 --> 01:13:56,100 What? I like Shakespeare. 1110 01:14:03,793 --> 01:14:06,861 So what's it been-like, ten calls he's made to you in the past couple of weeks? 1111 01:14:06,861 --> 01:14:09,297 - Give or take. - Well, whatever it is you have to say, it's gotta be 1112 01:14:09,297 --> 01:14:12,200 important enough for you to lie, manipulate 1113 01:14:12,200 --> 01:14:15,069 and evade the FBI, so please 1114 01:14:15,069 --> 01:14:19,140 - ... continue. - That was quite a press conference, huh? 1115 01:14:19,140 --> 01:14:22,277 Might have set particle physics research back a hundred years. 1116 01:14:22,277 --> 01:14:24,579 Phillip, you are the only professor 1117 01:14:24,579 --> 01:14:27,849 I have ever had who I know is smarter than I am. 1118 01:14:27,849 --> 01:14:31,286 Do you think a particle accelerator 1119 01:14:31,286 --> 01:14:34,022 could have generated some sort of... decoherence wave? 1120 01:14:34,022 --> 01:14:35,990 Well, if your experiments at NLAP 1121 01:14:35,990 --> 01:14:39,127 unleashed a tachyon burst, then yes, 1122 01:14:39,127 --> 01:14:42,463 without a doubt, it could have caused human consciousness 1123 01:14:42,463 --> 01:14:45,466 to flash forward in time as the wave moved through. 1124 01:14:45,466 --> 01:14:47,902 So tell me, how would we build something 1125 01:14:47,902 --> 01:14:51,406 - to keep us in the here and now? - It's impossible. 1126 01:14:51,406 --> 01:14:53,408 No, it's got to be possible. 1127 01:14:53,408 --> 01:14:56,845 We have to anchor consciousness if another wave happens. 1128 01:14:56,845 --> 01:14:59,747 - It's simply a matter of finding a way. - Simon... 1129 01:14:59,747 --> 01:15:01,916 We have to protect ourselves from the effects 1130 01:15:01,916 --> 01:15:04,886 of another blackout. Now there is nothing I can do 1131 01:15:04,886 --> 01:15:06,354 about the 20 million who died on October 6th. 1132 01:15:06,354 --> 01:15:10,225 Please help me save the millions who will die 1133 01:15:10,225 --> 01:15:12,260 if this happens again. 1134 01:15:14,063 --> 01:15:16,965 So in plain English, 1135 01:15:16,965 --> 01:15:19,701 what exactly were you two talking about? 1136 01:15:19,701 --> 01:15:23,037 The design that I created that showed up in Somalia... 1137 01:15:23,037 --> 01:15:25,006 Phillip was my advisor on it. 1138 01:15:25,006 --> 01:15:28,076 He mentored me all through my PhD. The man's a genius. 1139 01:15:28,076 --> 01:15:30,912 I need answers. Let's just say the FBI 1140 01:15:30,912 --> 01:15:34,515 doesn't work at the speed I'm accustomed to. 1141 01:15:34,515 --> 01:15:36,885 Some might say that speaks to control issues. 1142 01:15:36,885 --> 01:15:38,720 Some might, yeah. 1143 01:15:38,720 --> 01:15:41,823 My therapist says control issues are rooted in fear. 1144 01:15:44,493 --> 01:15:46,928 Your therapist is right. 1145 01:15:46,928 --> 01:15:49,130 This is a gray area, 1146 01:15:49,130 --> 01:15:51,466 and it terrifies me. 1147 01:15:56,238 --> 01:15:58,640 This is nice. 1148 01:15:58,640 --> 01:16:03,111 I eat a lot of takeout at my desk... alone. 1149 01:16:03,111 --> 01:16:05,880 Oh, that's sad, love... pretty girl like you. 1150 01:16:05,880 --> 01:16:07,682 No boyfriend, no kids? 1151 01:16:07,682 --> 01:16:10,852 - I'll get it, mom. - Oh, thanks, love. 1152 01:16:10,852 --> 01:16:12,787 Gotta watch that back. 1153 01:16:12,787 --> 01:16:15,423 - Thank you. - You're welcome. 1154 01:16:18,894 --> 01:16:22,063 I don't care about any big science job 1155 01:16:22,063 --> 01:16:24,599 or the fact that he's all over the TV. 1156 01:16:24,599 --> 01:16:26,834 He's still my baby, you know? 1157 01:16:26,834 --> 01:16:30,271 I remember kissing his scraped knees like it were yesterday. 1158 01:16:32,274 --> 01:16:34,108 Motherhood's crazy like that. 1159 01:16:36,578 --> 01:16:38,947 Simon, be a dear and get that? 1160 01:16:38,947 --> 01:16:42,016 It's a surprise... their uncle Teddy. 1161 01:16:46,889 --> 01:16:48,623 Uncle Teddy. 1162 01:16:51,593 --> 01:16:55,596 Simon, when I heard you were kidnapped, I was so worried. 1163 01:16:57,766 --> 01:17:00,568 Thank God you're okay. 1164 01:17:04,206 --> 01:17:07,375 It's a wonderful Côtes Du Rhône from Saint-Gervais. 1165 01:17:07,375 --> 01:17:11,779 Teddy's always bringing us exotic wines back from his travels. 1166 01:17:11,779 --> 01:17:14,849 Easy now. There are only 15 more bottles on the planet. 1167 01:17:14,849 --> 01:17:18,786 I'm self-medicatin'. 1168 01:17:18,786 --> 01:17:22,390 Um, so are you two brother and sister? 1169 01:17:22,390 --> 01:17:25,326 Technically, I'm a very distant cousin. 1170 01:17:25,326 --> 01:17:28,062 - Teddy's the reason we moved to Canada. - Really? 1171 01:17:28,062 --> 01:17:29,964 Actually, Simon's the reason. 1172 01:17:29,964 --> 01:17:32,233 The kid's I.Q. scores were off the charts, 1173 01:17:32,233 --> 01:17:35,370 yet he was failing all his classes... 1174 01:17:35,370 --> 01:17:37,505 bored, obviously. 1175 01:17:37,505 --> 01:17:40,141 We wanted to make sure his exceptional potential 1176 01:17:40,141 --> 01:17:42,610 didn't go to waste. 1177 01:17:42,610 --> 01:17:46,214 He started at University of Toronto when he was only 13. 1178 01:17:46,214 --> 01:17:48,549 And that was followed by the youth physics fellowship, 1179 01:17:48,549 --> 01:17:52,687 the PhD, the post-op at NLAP.... 1180 01:17:52,687 --> 01:17:55,189 Post-doc, not post-op. Can we dispense with 1181 01:17:55,189 --> 01:18:00,495 - the "This Is Your Life" episode, please? - You know, never took time out to have kids of my own. 1182 01:18:00,495 --> 01:18:03,498 - They're such blessings. - Do you regret it? 1183 01:18:03,498 --> 01:18:05,466 Nah. I've got these guys. 1184 01:18:05,466 --> 01:18:08,536 I could never repay what they've given me... 1185 01:18:08,536 --> 01:18:12,173 school plays, hockey games, birthday parties... 1186 01:18:12,173 --> 01:18:13,508 Shut up. 1187 01:18:13,508 --> 01:18:14,228 Simon. 1188 01:18:16,111 --> 01:18:18,246 Everything I've learned about family 1189 01:18:18,246 --> 01:18:21,649 - I've learned at this table. - Pay no attention. This is all a charade. 1190 01:18:21,649 --> 01:18:25,253 - What is your problem? - It's all right. Red wine makes him mean. 1191 01:18:25,253 --> 01:18:29,190 - His father was like that, too. - How dare you bring him up? 1192 01:18:29,190 --> 01:18:31,793 You have no right to. 1193 01:18:31,793 --> 01:18:36,097 You were brought here to witness an experiment 1194 01:18:36,097 --> 01:18:38,800 that will change humanity for all time... 1195 01:18:38,800 --> 01:18:42,637 An experiment that could not have been conducted without you. 1196 01:18:42,637 --> 01:18:46,240 - The only thing I've worked on in the past year has... - At NLAP. 1197 01:18:46,240 --> 01:18:48,242 The experiment that occurred 1198 01:18:48,242 --> 01:18:51,179 exactly 1 minute and 47 seconds ago. 1199 01:18:51,179 --> 01:18:54,882 - What have you done? - Probably killed millions of people. 1200 01:18:54,882 --> 01:18:57,752 We expect backlash against those 1201 01:18:57,752 --> 01:18:59,887 ultimately found responsible. 1202 01:18:59,887 --> 01:19:03,191 What a coincidence that your father passed away 1203 01:19:03,191 --> 01:19:05,660 st when we needed to create an alibi for you. 1204 01:19:05,660 --> 01:19:09,664 Some kind of hunting accident, wasn't it? 1205 01:19:09,664 --> 01:19:13,401 A private plane will take you back to Toronto now. 1206 01:19:13,401 --> 01:19:16,070 The FAA will not have a record of the flight. 1207 01:19:16,070 --> 01:19:19,874 One more thing. When people ask you what you saw 1208 01:19:19,874 --> 01:19:22,810 in your flash-forward, make up a story and stick to it. 1209 01:19:22,810 --> 01:19:24,010 Hear that? 1210 01:19:27,783 --> 01:19:32,086 That is the sound of the whole world waking up. 1211 01:19:35,624 --> 01:19:39,861 Mr. Flosso has a plan for every thought you're thinking. 1212 01:19:39,861 --> 01:19:41,729 A hunting accident. 1213 01:19:41,729 --> 01:19:43,731 You gotta be careful with those shotguns. 1214 01:19:43,731 --> 01:19:46,868 - Handle them wrong and kaboom... - You killed him. 1215 01:19:46,868 --> 01:19:49,003 You killed my father. 1216 01:20:15,864 --> 01:20:18,199 Now I got my killer story. 1217 01:20:23,739 --> 01:20:24,459 Hello? 1218 01:20:25,741 --> 01:20:28,543 Oh, my God. Come quick! It's your sister Annabelle! 1219 01:20:28,543 --> 01:20:31,012 - No way. - Where is she? 1220 01:20:31,012 --> 01:20:34,749 Simon... that call, it's not for you. 1221 01:20:34,749 --> 01:20:38,675 This is FBI Agent Janis Hawk, badge number 3-0-9-8-1-7. 1222 01:20:38,675 --> 01:20:39,720 - I need to trace a call. - Quick! 1223 01:20:39,720 --> 01:20:42,356 - Everyone, hi, I'm okay. - Where are you, baby? 1224 01:20:42,356 --> 01:20:44,825 I'm in New York at Port Authority. 1225 01:20:49,264 --> 01:20:52,266 I have a bus ticket. 1226 01:20:52,266 --> 01:20:56,571 I want to come home. 1227 01:20:58,907 --> 01:21:02,743 I want to come home. 1228 01:21:02,743 --> 01:21:05,479 I love you. 1229 01:21:05,479 --> 01:21:08,049 Why are you doing this? 1230 01:21:08,049 --> 01:21:10,952 You've been accepting our help for 20 years. 1231 01:21:10,952 --> 01:21:14,655 - Surely you didn't think that it came without a price. - You asked me to give you data, 1232 01:21:14,655 --> 01:21:17,625 to tell you when we were running the experiment. That's all. 1233 01:21:17,625 --> 01:21:20,328 Killing my father, taking Annabelle... 1234 01:21:20,328 --> 01:21:24,865 - that was never part of the deal. - The deal is whatever we say it is, and right now 1235 01:21:24,865 --> 01:21:27,568 we need you to cooperate. Annabelle is just insurance. 1236 01:21:27,568 --> 01:21:30,004 Let's go for a little walk, shall we? 1237 01:21:34,209 --> 01:21:36,611 It was the ring that kept me awake, wasn't it? 1238 01:21:36,611 --> 01:21:39,213 Some sort of quantum entanglement device. 1239 01:21:39,213 --> 01:21:41,782 What do I know? I'm just a middleman. 1240 01:21:41,782 --> 01:21:43,684 I think you do know. 1241 01:21:43,684 --> 01:21:46,287 What I'm still trying to work out is why you would 1242 01:21:46,287 --> 01:21:48,289 - cause a blackout in the first place. - It doesn't matter. 1243 01:21:48,289 --> 01:21:51,592 What does is that you continue doing what you're told. 1244 01:21:51,592 --> 01:21:54,328 And don't think your professor can help. 1245 01:22:05,641 --> 01:22:08,075 You killed him. 1246 01:22:08,075 --> 01:22:09,977 This is your last warning. 1247 01:22:09,977 --> 01:22:13,281 Cross us again and we'll start shipping Annabelle back to you 1248 01:22:13,281 --> 01:22:15,483 piece by piece. 1249 01:22:17,419 --> 01:22:18,169 No. 1250 01:22:21,390 --> 01:22:23,424 I'm calling your bluff. 1251 01:22:23,424 --> 01:22:26,160 You need me. 1252 01:22:26,160 --> 01:22:29,930 Otherwise I wouldn't be alive right now. 1253 01:22:33,902 --> 01:22:36,637 I want to talk to the people pulling the strings. 1254 01:22:36,637 --> 01:22:39,473 - That's not gonna happen. - See, I think it will, 1255 01:22:39,473 --> 01:22:42,176 'cause I'm sending them a message, 1256 01:22:42,176 --> 01:22:44,578 and the message... is you. 1257 01:22:44,578 --> 01:22:49,016 You have no idea what you're doing! 1258 01:22:49,016 --> 01:22:50,718 Sure I do. 1259 01:22:50,718 --> 01:22:52,753 I'm cutting out the middleman. 1260 01:22:54,956 --> 01:22:57,325 Too bad about your emphysema. 1261 01:22:57,325 --> 01:23:00,628 It's gonna make this oh, so easy. 1262 01:23:00,628 --> 01:23:03,831 Your cardiac output is starving 1263 01:23:03,831 --> 01:23:08,903 your heart and brain of valuable oxygen. 1264 01:23:08,903 --> 01:23:10,103 Finally... 1265 01:23:12,140 --> 01:23:16,143 Cardiac arrest. 1266 01:23:16,143 --> 01:23:18,579 The bruises on your chest 1267 01:23:18,579 --> 01:23:22,550 just my futile attempt at CPR. 1268 01:23:30,559 --> 01:23:33,494 This is for my father, 1269 01:23:33,494 --> 01:23:35,830 you pathetic son of a bitch. 1270 01:23:38,166 --> 01:23:41,769 I never get pushed around... 1271 01:23:41,769 --> 01:23:43,738 and I always get even.